User talk:ScReAm0føbîç
Welcome Hi, welcome to the ScReAm0føbîç! Thanks for your edit to the User:ScReAm0føbîç page. Getting started tends to be the hardest part for many new to any wiki, so here are some useful links to get you on your way here and clarify things for you. *'Make sure to check out the Rules page before creating an article. It's expected of ALL users to follow these guidelines. It's very important that you have a grasp of the rules on this site. Please, before you do anything else, read this page.' *The first few steps *What you need for creating characters! *For more help on article creation, check out this blog. *Here is a list of very useful templates for article creation on the wiki. *As a result of many users utilising Slayer Magic when they just begin on the wiki,User:Ash9876, one of the admins, has created a blog explaining the pros and cons of both Lost Magic and Standard Magic and how Standard Magic may be used to a higher degree. Please read this, as it will be beneficial to you. Also, please make your way to this blog and read carefully. *Due to the involvement of canon in individual users' articles and storylines, here is the guideline to applying for the creation of canon characters in the Fairy Tail universe. *Also, here is a list of the Admins on the Fairy Tail Fanon. Please leave a message on my talk page if you need any help with anything! Enjoy your time here! LastationLover5000 (talk) 02:52, January 12, 2017 (UTC) I have deleted your "Arc of Destruction". You require fifty edits, a week of editing, one complete character of reasonable quality, and my permission to create/use a Slayer Magic or Lost Magic. Please read the rules that were sent to you in the welcome message. Thank you for complying. Per (This is my stage now!) 04:06, January 12, 2017 (UTC) A week of edits means that you need to have been here for more than a week. Per (This is my stage now!) 11:25, January 12, 2017 (UTC) Sure you can use that image, and just don't make it a lost magic, but omit "Arc" from the title since "Arc" is usually utilized for designations of Lost Magic. There's no limits to how many spells you can make up but don't go overboard. Per (This is my stage now!) 11:04, January 13, 2017 (UTC) Look at 'categories' when you go to edit it and press on the trash can image next to the category. Per (This is my stage now!) 10:58, January 14, 2017 (UTC) Well, go to Template:Property, and then click 'view source'. Copy that, go create a new page, call it Template:ScReAm0føbîç, and you can change the words where it starts as "This article, PAGENAME, is property of..." To change colour, go to where it says #FF6811, and then substitute that with anything you like on this page. Per (This is my stage now!) 11:37, January 15, 2017 (UTC) Hey. That should be fine, just try to elaborate a bit on how he acquired the Demon Particles in the first place. :) [[User:Ash9876|'Ashy']] ([[User talk:Ash9876|'Welcome!']]) 23:07, January 16, 2017 (UTC)